


A Little Something Here I Think You'll Wanna See

by SuperAlex64



Category: The Scarecrow (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: Polly was at a Feathertop concert when he pulls her onstage to sing and dance with her. What a dream come true!
Relationships: Polly/The Scarecrow | Feathertop
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Little Something Here I Think You'll Wanna See

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I saw this prompt a while back and was inspired, but this did get stuck in the back burner for a while.
> 
> Person A is a world-renown pop star/dancer/etc. and Person B is an obsessed fan. B gets front-row seats to one of their concerts, and during one of the songs A reaches out their hand and invites B to the stage to sing or dance with them. They totally flip out but agree.
> 
> I did like it a lot

"Oh, I can't believe I'm really going to see one of his concerts!" squeed a pretty brunette teenage girl by the name of Polly Gookin as she headed for a seat. She laughed as she realized out loud, "I'll have to thank Gretchen, Farley and Cooper again." She was surprised when her foster siblings gave her those tickets for her birthday present. They insisted that she deserved it.  
  
"And front-row seats, of all things?!"  
Now she knows that she'll really have to thank them good. Oh, she can't believe it! Front-row seats to the Feathertop concert! This is going to be the greatest night of her life!

And it was so amazing! The music, the dancing, the singing, everything was perfect. Especially, Feathertop himself.

Feathertop, real name Richie Ravensbane or Scarecrow to a certain group of individuals, is a handsome blond boy her age, talented at dancing and singing, playing instruments and writing songs. He got his stage name from the blue feather that he always wears on his hats. Supposedly, it's his good luck charm. Polly herself wondered if it actually worked, but she honestly didn't think he actually needed luck. He was so famous for his sweetness and niceness.

Sometimes, she wondered if he was for real.

Polly stared up at Feathertop as he sang and danced to his latest hits. He was so happy and charming in his own way. Really, it's so infectious and by the looks of it, the crowd really agrees with her. Well, that boy always famous for wanting to make others smile.

Eventually, he stopped the music as he said into his mic, "Alright, time for one of you guys join me here on the stage!" With a grin, he asked, "Now just who's gonna be my lucky partner?" as he scanned the faces in the cheering crowd, all excited, when his eyes happened to lock on a certain brunette girl in a yellow dress in the front-row.

"YOU!" he pointed.

Not only did he point directly at her, a spotlight shined on Polly. She was so shocked and excited. And shocked. When he held his hand out to her, it took everything she had not to freak out. Not that it worked, but she liked to think that she didn't freak out too bad. That would have been so embarrassing.

Feathertop paid no mind, probably completely used to it. He just smiled very warmly at her.

Polly wasn't used to dancing in front of such a huge crowd, but Feathertop was so charming and so wonderful that any fears she might have had just melted away.

As the pair sang and danced to together, Feathertop's own band mates noticed that there was a start of a something- they weren't quite sure yet.

Lanky mop haired bassist Bristles grinned mischievously. He had Feathertop's cellphone on him and being eagle-eyed, he noticed that the girl had her phone. Chuckling to himself, the first chance he had, he switched them.

Feathertop and Polly had their fun, but eventually she did have to get off the stage. Feathertop actually seemed a little saddened by this, though he wasn't sure why.

But Bristles was sure that he and that girl would reunite anyway. That is why he switched the phones.

As for Polly, she still couldn't believe that she had sang and danced on stage with her idol. Feathertop is just so amazing. Oh, if only, she could see him again...

"This is the best birthday ever!"

**Author's Note:**

> I might revisit this AU or not. I'm not sure yet.


End file.
